


Muffled

by deliciouspineapple



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouspineapple/pseuds/deliciouspineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo is let mute due to his tortures in Coldridge Prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled

 "One of these days we won’t be so nice," Hiram hissed in Corvo’s ear.

He spat on the just crowned Lord Regent.  Hiram didn’t much like that, and he slammed one of his bony fists into Corvo’s temple.

"My patience grows thin, Corvo!  Sign the confession!"  The Lord Regent now  _demanded_.

"My allegiance is to Empress Jessamine," coughed the once Lord Protector.

"Outsider’s eyes he’s gone back to that again," complained Campbell.

It was a mantra that Corvo had adopted, a way to say words but not answer to these men.  He was not going to give them what they wanted.  Through the corner of his eye Corvo could see Campbell brushing his chin.

"You know," Campbell purred lowly, “he doesn’t need to be able to speak to sign a confession."

Hiram’s eyes flashed and Corvo knew that today was going to get worse.  The Lord Protector shut his mouth and took a few deep breaths through his nose to calm himself.  He had been trained for this.  He knew how to take the pain, how to fight back at it.  He had been taught how to die on his own terms.

"What are you proposing, High Overseer?"  The Lord Regent purred like some coiled monster.

"You, beast," The High Overseer motioned to the Royal Interrogator.

The beast in question looked up from knives.  He had been sharpening the longest and widest of his set.

"Drop that, we’re not going to use it."

The Royal Interrogator made a low growling sound and slammed the knife onto the desk.  Campbell smirked slightly and motioned into the little furnace they had set up in the room.

"Get a coal."

The Royal Interrogator tilted his head, like some dog being told do an odd command.  Campbell hissed and the Interrogator shrugged.  With his gloved hand he grabbed a coal from the fire and held it out to the High Overseer.  Campbell sneered and took a step back.

"I don’t want it!  Put it in his damn mouth!"  Snapped the High Overseer.

“ _Oh_ ," the Lord Regent grinned.

As Hiram slid away the Royal Interrogator came forward.  Corvo locked his jaw as the Interrogator’s hand wrapped around his head.  He refused to whimper or gasp as his head was forced back, the Interrogator trying to push the coal at Corvo’s lips.  The once Lord Protector jerked about in his restraints, trying to keep his face away from the red hot little stone.

The Royal Interrogator didn’t much like that.  Growling, the beast wedged a dirty thumb between Corvo’s teeth.  In one of his now famous fits of rebellion Corvo bit down on the thumb with all his force.  The Interrogator barked something and slammed a meaty fist down on the back of Corvo’s head.

Suddenly Corvo was seeing stars and for a second he let his mouth gape open.   _Stupid.  Such a stupid move._   One second was all the Interrogator needed.  He shoved the red hot coal into Corvo’s mouth and as Corvo started to scream the Interrogator held his jaw shut.

Being tapped and cut with red hot pokers was one thing, having one inside his mouth was something completely different.  Corvo jerked about, his screams muffled as the coal burned his tongue and the inside of his cheeks.  He could taste the fire, hot and dirty from the coal.  His tongue charred and Corvo shut his eyes to keep from weeping.

"That’s enough!"  Campbell ordered.

Corvo’s jaw was released and he instantly spat the coal from his mouth, coughing and sputtering, flecks of blood coming out along with the spit. The once Lord Protector could feel smoke coming from his mouth.  Everything in his head felt hot and painful, his throat sore as if he had been screaming for days.

Somewhere in the background Corvo could hear the Lord Regent and High Overseer chuckle.  Of course they would.  Salt in the wound.  Hiram drew close again, taking a fistful of Corvo’s murky brown hair and jerking his head back.  He was trying to force Corvo to look at him, but he refused.  Not yet.

"How about that confession?"  Hiram purred so sweetly.

For a moment he was still, eyes far away, maybe some part of Corvo’s mind considering it.  The Lord Regent drew a bit closer, about to push the idea further when Corvo turned quickly and slammed his forehead into Hiram’s.  The Lord Regent shrieked and hit Corvo again, but the feeling was numbed to him.  Corvo’s mouth was on fire, all he could do was focus on that pain.

"Put him back in his cell!"  The Lord Regent demanded.  "We’ll try this again tomorrow!"


End file.
